Friends talking with their tongues super close
by mick3y92
Summary: Everyone knows about Brittany and Santana. When you're in high school everyone hears the rumors. Even the teachers. Sadly for Will he knows a bit more from personal experience than he would like. What would have been a quick stop at his office turned into an awkward situation involving two of his students.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: So I posted this before but it got taken down and I didn't repost it because I couldn't find the first chapter. Luckily my friend found it for me so enjoy the sexy Brittana moments. (FYI in later chapters Quinn joins in on the fun)**

* * *

Will had been excited to get home early to Emma today. The kids had been working so hard these past few weeks so he decided to give them a day off from practice. As soon as he hopped into his car he realized he left his cell phone in his office desk. He begrudgingly got back out of his car and headed to the choir room.

The closer he got to his destination he began to hear faint sounds coming from the astrology room. He peered into the room and was met with a sight he didn't expect. Brittany was laid out on the table with Santana on top of her, thigh between her legs, and sucking on her neck.

"Santana stop teasing." Brittany moaned out, tired of the games her lover was playing with her.

They had been making out for the better of twenty minutes and Brittany didn't think she could take much more. Santana chuckled and hovered her mouth over Brittany's before their lips touched in a light kiss. She softly raked her teeth over Brittany's bottom lip and slowly brought her mouth to whisper in the blonde's ear.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you, Britt." Santana said seductively sending shivers down the taller girl's spine.

Will was in shock and couldn't process what was actually taking place right in front of him. He had heard rumors that the two girls had a more than friendly relationship but he never thought anything of it until now.

"Fuck me! Please!" Brittany cried out urging Santana to get on with it. She was so over the foreplay.

"As you wish." Santana replied and slowly began to trail her hands down Brittany's stomach.

That loud admission brought Will from his stupor and he yelled out.

"Girls!"

Santana shocked by the sudden outburst fell of the table and landed on her ass with a thud and wide eyes. Brittany was too turned on to even realize she should be embarrassed and simply propped up on her elbows looking at the stunned teacher in the door.

"I- uh- You girls need to go home." It was the best Will could come up with still being in shock.

Brittany huffed quite pissed Mr. Schue interrupted her sexy times with Santana and hopped off the table.

"Come on San my parents aren't home we can finish at my place." Brittany said pulling the girl to her feet and walking out the door passed Will.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Attentions Ladies and Gays prepare yourselves for some wet lady kisses ;)**

* * *

The car ride to Brittany's was rather hard for Santana. Brittany, who was still very horny, decided to pay her girlfriend back for all of the teasing she was put through earlier. Brittany leaned over to the driver's seat and began sucking on the tan girl's neck. Santana tried to push her off gently but to no avail. After leaving a very large passion mark on Santana's neck Brittany sat down in her seat planning her next attack.

Santana thought the girl was simply done fooling around and exhaled in relief. She wasn't sure how much more of that she could take and still drive straight, but the reprieve only lasted until they stopped at a red light. Santana rolled to a stop by another car at a pretty busy intersection, when Brittany's hand started to make its way up her skirt.

"Uhh..Britt what are you doing? Stop!" Santana groaned from arousal, pushing her counterpart's hand away. Brittany was anything but deterred and just grabbed Santana's free hand with her own while she moved her other back towards her skirt.

Brittany began slowly rubbing Santana through her panties, finding out that the girl was wet beyond belief.

"Mmm, baby please stop, we're almost at your house." Santana begged, hoping her lover would stop torturing her.

"Pay backs a bitch, ain't it?" Brittany said making Santana let out of throaty moan. Brittany didn't curse very often so when she did during sex or foreplay it always turned Santana on. Santana had now soaked through her lace panties and was praying for the light to change so she could take Brittany home and ravish her.

Brittany felt the extra wave of wetness hit her finger tips and thought it would be more fun to actually touch her lover, so she moved her panties to the side and in one quick motion dove inside of Santana's tight hole.

Surprised by the action the raven haired girl ripped her hand out of her girlfriend's grip hit the horn on the steering wheel, by accident, in attempt to steady herself. The horn going off grabbed the attention from the car beside them, causing them to look over. Santana's eyes were shut tight as Brittany slowly pumped into her so she didn't see the shocked face of the middle aged woman in the car next to them. The woman honked her horn which got Brittany's attention and she saw her mouthing something but she couldn't hear her through the window. She looked at the woman who was red in the face then at the stop light that had just turned green. Brittany pulled out of Santana much to her discontent.

"Baby, the light's green." Brittany said as she sucked her fingers dry, turning to the woman in the other car and smirking before Santana took off.

When they made it to Brittany's house, clothes went flying everywhere as soon as the door shut behind them. Santana wasted no time sucking and biting on any exposed skin she could get her mouth on. Brittany moaned in pleasure as her lover squeezed her ass while pushing her hard up against the wall in the front room.

"San," Brittany panted, "not down here."

"Baby, I need you." Santana husked in Brittany's ear racking her teeth across her ear lobe.

"I know baby, but we don't want it to be like last time." Brittany replied reminding Santana of the time her mother came home as saw them fucking on the kitchen table.

Santana grunted and decided it would be best if they did take it up to Brittany's room. Even if her parents weren't home they were known to randomly pop up at the worse times. So Santana scooped Brittany up, the blonde wrapping her legs around her, and carried the dancer up to her room.

Santana threw Brittany on the bed and hungrily attacked her neck, sucking and biting everywhere.

"Just fuck me, San!" Brittany screamed tired of waiting to feel her girlfriend inside of her.

Shivering from the sound of Brittany's voice yelling her name and the lust over taking her mind Santana obeyed, roughly plunging two fingers deep into Brittany's dripping sex.

"Ohh shit" Brittany yelled surprised and satisfied at being filled up with Santana's fingers.

Santana began pumping feverishly into her girlfriend causing the head board to knock against the wall.

"Oh don't stop, baby, right there!" The blonde moaned out her orgasm building within her.

"What's my name?" Santana huffed concentrating on keeping her rhythm, but Brittany didn't respond.

"I said, What's my NAME!" Santana repeated louder adding a three finger.

"Oh God, Santana!" Brittany yelled out in pleasure throwing her head back.

"Who's pussy is this?" Santana said speeding up her pace.

"It's – it" Brittany trailed off not being able to finish her sentence with her senses going into overdrive.

"Who's is it!" Santana said, again adding a finger to prove her point.

"YOURS!" Brittany hollered as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her orgasm finally hitting her.

Brittany saw stars and was tired from the amazingly rough sex she and Santana just had but her partner hadn't pulled out yet.

"I'm not done with you yet." The darker girl said circling Brittany's clit with her thumb.

She then made her way down to the blonde's melting core and wasted no time diving her face into the wet folds. She licked and sucked at Brittany's clit while keeping a steady pace with her fingers.

"Baby, stop, I-I can't take it." Brittany wheezed trying to back away from Santana, the pleasure becoming too much for her. Santana just wrapped her free arm around Brittany's waist, holding the girl in place.

"San, I can't, I'm gonna-" That was all Brittany could say before she came into Santana's waiting mouth, another orgasm tearing through her body.

Santana licked up all of the remaining juices before slowly returning to the top of the bed and kissing Brittany passionately on the lips.

"I love you." Santana whispered staring into Brittany's hooded eyes before the girl drifted off to sleep mumbling "I love you too" and snuggling into her arms.

~the next day in glee~

"Why does Mr. Schue keep blushing anytime you and Brittany talk?" Quinn asked, confusion written all over her face.

"It's a long story." Santana said smirking to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: And this is where Quinn comes in (lol) so if that's not your cup of tea you may leave now**

* * *

Quinn was utterly pissed at herself to pestering Santana about what she meant by a long story. She hadn't expect Santana to go into such detail about what happened when her and Brittany's encounter with Mr. Schue. She definitely was not pleased that the girl continued to tell her about what happened after they actually left him standing shocked in the school hallway. She tried to block Santana out but no amount of loud singing would drown out the reenactment the girl was doing. She retold the story with not only vivid details but actual moans and touches, just to piss Quinn off. Santana of course, didn't know that she was only turning the other blonde on.

Quinn waited for all of the Cheerio's to take their showers first after practice, so she could have some alone time. She couldn't get the images of Santana fucking Brittany out of her head and she needed release. Quinn had already ruined her spanks during practice thanks to Santana finding ways to moan in her ear whenever they were close enough. She knew the tan girl was trying to be an ass, thinking she didn't want to hear about her sexual escapades when that was only true for one reason.

Quinn didn't want to hear about her and Brittany's sexy times because she continuously fantasized about them. No matter how hard Quinn tried to ignore the girls fooling around at sleep overs or cheer camp it never worked. And while they would be getting their wet lady kisses on in the bunk below her or on the floor next to her bed she would always get off to them. She couldn't help but succumb to her urges. She basically had live porn in her room. So like any other time the two girls turned her on to the point of no return, Quinn did what she had to.

She hopped in the shower stall in the back of the Cheerio's locker room (The one she deemed off limits to anyone but herself). She turned on the hot water and let it slide down her body. She closed her eyes and envisioned the two girls she wanted so desperately to join taking her in the astrology room and ripping her clothes off. She brought one hand up to massage her left breast as she bit her lip thinking about how amazingly soft Santana's hand's would feel if they were there instead of her own. She then slowly ran her other hand down her stomach as she envisioned touching Brittany's abs, teasing her before she plunged into her dripping center.

Quinn's hand finally made it down to her soaking folds and she whimpered at how wet she actually was. She teased her clit circling it ever so slowly acting as if it was Santana's tongue. The thought sending a new wave of arousal to her core and adding more wetness to her already coded fingers.

"San, I know I left my Jacket in here." Brittany said as she entered the girl's locker room.

"That's what you said when we looked behind the bleachers and in the janitor's closet." Santana groaned.

"I know but I'm sure it's actually here this time. And if it's not I'll make it up to you for helping me look for it." Brittany said pushing the shorter girl up against the lockers.

"Man, I hope it's not in here." Santana whispered, causing the blonde to giggle and back off of her.

"I'll check in her you go check the showers." Brittany said.

Santana groaned but did as she was told and made her way to the showers.

Quinn was panting heavily now, her hand pumping in and out of her with a rapid pace. He mind going into autopilot when she thought she heard the tanned girl actually groan. Little did she know it wasn't in her mind. The blonde was nearing her climax and couldn't hold in her moans any longer and since everyone had gone home already she didn't see the need in being quiet.

"Ahh fuck" She moaned out loud when she hit her g-spot.

Santana had walked into the showers but couldn't find Brittany's jacket. She was going to turn around to get her well-deserved sexy times on when she heard what sounded like moaning. She began to walk to the back of the room when she heard the last shower stall was running. She knew for a fact that it was the shower Quinn used and was ready to tear off anyone's head who thought it would be okay to get it on in the cheerio's locker room, let alone the one her best friend deemed as hers. But as she got closer a smirk formed on her face as well as wetness pooling in her spanks when she heard who was in the stall.

"Ooh S-san" Quinn stuttered, so close to going over the edge just thinking about her best friend tongue fucking her.

If Quinn hadn't been so into her actions she would have heard the foot steps leading to the stall she was in and she definitely would have her the curtain slowly pull back. Santana couldn't believe what she was seeing. Not only was Quinn masturbating in the school shower but she was getting off to her. She was flattered and really turned on at the same time.

"Britt-" Quinn uttered but didn't say anything after her breath catching in her throat.

_Hmm that's interesting. Is she fantasizing about both of us. _Santana thought as she watched Quinn pleasure herself. She quickly but quietly took out her phone and texted Brittany.

**B come to the back stall in the showers. I found something way better than your jacket ;) –San **

Right after she sent the text Santana stepped out of her shoes and grabbed Quinn's hand effectively stopping her from fucking herself any further. Needless to say this scared the shit outta Quinn and her eyes flew open to see who the hell was in the shower with her.

"Shh don't freak out." Santana cooed as Quinn locked eyes with her.

"San! What are you doin-"

"I should be asking you the same question Fagay. I came in here to help my girl find her jacket and find you getting yourself off to not only me but _her_ too." Santana cut her off.

Quinn just realized the position she and Santana were and tried to get free of the girls grasp to cover herself.

"No need for that baby girl, I already saw everything. Why don't you let me help you out instead." Santana said pinning the girl to wall to keep her form running away.

Quinn was about as red as a fire truck at this point and couldn't believe if this was happening to her or just another one of her vivid sex dreams. Just then Brittany popped her head around the corner and Quinn was sure this was either one of her wildest dreams or a real life nightmare. Brittany didn't expect to see Santana and Quinn is such a compromising position and even though she probably should have been upset about why Santana's hand was between Quinn's legs she was to turned on to speak. He mouth just dropped open as she took in the sight before her.

"Hey Britt-Britt. Quinn here was getting her finger fabulous games on in the shower before I came in here. And the best part..she was getting off to us." Brittany looked even more surprised but it quickly turned into lust with the smirk that Santana had on her face.

"Don't you think we should help her finish the deed baby?" Santana said slightly pushing Quinn and her hand inside of her again, causing the girl to let out a strangled moan.

Brittany licked her lips and moved closer to the two girls not speaking a word. She roughly brought Quinn in for a kiss swallowing any protest the girl might have had. Satisfied with the answer Santana removed Quinn's hand and replaced it with her own and adding a finger.

"Damn Q, did we make you this wet?" Santana husked as she drove her fingers into her best friend.

Brittany broke the kiss in favor of sucking on her breast, making Quinn gasp from both of the girl's actions.

"Fuck!" Quinn screamed.

"I bet you get off to us all the time don't you slut." Santana said crashing her lips against the blonde's not waiting for an answer.

"That's probably why you had so many sleep overs wasn't it. So you could get off on B and I fucking each other in your room." Santana added pulling away from the girl making her groan.

"Isn't that right whore!" Santana said louder grabbing Quinn's breast in with her free hand and tweaking her nipple.

"Ahhh!" Quinn yelped at the mix of pleasure and pain Santana was causing her.

Brittany sensing the different quickly wrapped her tongue around both Quinn's nipple and Santana's fingers causing both girls to moan.

"Answer me Q!"

"Ye- yes!" Quinn stammered her mind going fogging from the amazing sensations the girls were giving her.

Quinn was about to come when Santana withdrew her fingers causing the blond to sigh in frustration.

"Please San, I need-"

"Need what!" The tanned girl asked, offering her fingers for Brittany to lick clean.

"Mmm, Q you taste amazing." Brittany moaned her eyes rolling in the back of her head at the sweet taste her of friend on her lips.

"I need to cum Santana please, please let me cum!" Quinn begged, she was so close to the best orgasm she had ever had.

Santana smiled and nodded at Brittany as she slowly made her way to her knees. Brittany lightly breathed over Quinn's sex causing the girl to inhale sharply.

"You might wanna brace yourself Q, this is going to be one hell of a ride." Santana said right before Brittany speard Quinn's lips with her tongue and began lapping at the girls dripping core.

"Oohh Fuck Yes! Don't Stop, Oh God Brittany don't stop!" Quinn cried as the girl between her legs expertly moved her tongue in her pussy.

"Come for us Q! Scream our names." Santana said as she lowered had hand down to Quinn's clit and began to furiously rub it in circles sending the girl over the edge. Quinn saw fireworks exploding as she squirted in Brittany's mouth. She screamed a slew of curses and a combined version of Santana and Brittany's names.

When Quinn finally came down from her orgasmic high she starred at the two girls with hooded eyes not knowing what to say.

"Get dressed Fabray. It's Friday and I have the house to myself, this is going to be a long weekend for all of us." Santana said sucking on her fingers and walking out of the stall with Brittany in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: This is the last chapter folks hope you enjoied the short and hopfully satisfying ride.**

* * *

Quinn was in a state of shock to say the least. She couldn't believe what just took place in the shower stall. It was one of her wildest fantasies and it just seemed too good to be true. Not only did she have the best orgasm ever but the two girls she wanted for so long actually gave it to her. She stayed in the shower longer than she expected after Santana and Brittany walked out to the parking lot. She was still in a daze but distinctly remembers Santana telling her to come over to her house. After the shock finally wore off Quinn quickly got out of the shower and threw her clothes on. She needed more of both Santana and Brittany and by what Santana has said, she was definitely going to get just that.

It took her all of ten minutes to drive to Santana's place. When she got there Santana's car was already parked in the driveway, so she pulled up in front of her house. She was nervous, excited, and horny all mixed into one. She still hadn't quite grasped what just happened to her. Obviously the girls wanted Quinn to join them for a sex packed weekend but she was still hesitant. How would this change their relationship and would she be able to deal with the differences, plagued her mind as she walked up the steps to Santana's home. She wasn't sure if she should ring the doorbell or walk right in but thankfully the choice was made for her. Santana opened the door equipped with her patented smirk and licked her lips.

"Took you long enough blondie. Brittany was starting to get worried that you wouldn't show."

"And you thought otherwise?" Quinn said surprising herself. She didn't think she would be able to speak.

"I knew you'd cum." The brunette said eyeing her best friend seductively. Chuckling slightly at the way Quinn's cheeks flushed from her innuendo.

"How?" Quinn said her voice barely above a whisper.

"You're not the type to look a gift horse in the mouth. After I heard you moan Britts and my name I could have told you to meet us in the woods and you would have happily showed up wanting more."

Santana was happy to continue this playful banter with Quinn but Brittany had other ideas.

"I'm wet, come upstairs!" The other blonde yelled from the top of the stairs. She knew Santana would have been playing with Quinn at the door but it was not the type of playing she wanted at the moment.

It's really hard to control a horny Brittany because when she wants something words seem a lot less important than the task at hand. So Santana obliged her girlfriend and lead Quinn up to her bedroom. As soon as Quinn walked into the dimly lit room her mouth dropped open. Her eyes landed on a completely naked Brittany who had her legs spread out on the bed rubbing circles around clit.

It made Quinn's mouth water and her panties flood with want. Santana held the same lustful eye as Quinn as she watched her lover pleasure herself.

"Mmm, like what you see?" Brittany moaned looking at the two girls standing in the doorway.

Quinn tried to speak but a squeak came out instead which only made Santana giggle. The caramel skinned girl sauntered over to the bed and kissed her partner passionately. Quinn stood frozen in the doorway unable to look away at her friends.

"I think Quinnie wants a show baby. You know how much she gets off from watching us." Santana spoke.

Brittany just nodded still rubbing intently at her swollen clit. Santana then walked back over to Quinn and pulled the girl into the room closing the door behind her. She then roughly sat her in the desk chair and straddled her.

"I promise Quinn you will love every minute of this." Santana whispered into her friend's ear before cuffing the girl's hands behind her back.

"What are you doing!" Quinn shouted startled at this new arrangement.

"You've been a bad girl Q." Santana said as she gently bit the restrained girl's shoulder. "It's not nice to get off to your friends having sex without them knowing. We feel used."

"You like to watch us fuck so we're going to let you watch. But you can't touch until we say so." Brittany added with a moan that sent shivers down Quinn's spine.

Santana then began to strip Quinn of her cheerios skirt and spanks. She nudged her friend's legs open and roughly ground her thigh into her dripping core. The blonde whimper and bucked her hips for more friction but Santana backed away before she could satisfy her need.

"Now, now Q. You have to be punished first."

Santana strolled back over to Brittany and grabbed her hand to still her motions. She then took her fingers into her mouth and sucked on them hard to clean off all of Brittany's essence. She let go with a wet pop and smiled down at her flushed girlfriend.

"You know I hate it when you start without me." The tan girl stated.

"I'm sorry baby but you know how I get. Please, I need you." Brittany whined.

Santana grinned and climbed onto the bed right between the dancer's legs. Brittany sat up and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. Their tongues explored each other while Quinn sat only a few feet away from the bed filled with want. Brittany's hands slowly crept under Santana's shirt and played with her bare breast. She tweaked her hard nipple causing the girl to moan out in pleasure. She then made quick work of her shirt, throwing it to the other side of the room.

Santana started to undo her pants breaking away from the heated kiss. Brittany, needing her mouth somewhere on her lovers body opted for sucking on her breast. Finally Santana shimmied out of her jeans and tossed them haphazardly to floor, along with her panties. Now, fully naked and soaking wet, Brittany could feel the slickness of her girlfriend on her stomach.

"Sit on my face." Brittany demanded, lust filling her eyes.

Not one to disappoint, Santana made her way up to Brittany's mouth. She grabbed the headboard for balance and braced herself for the wonder that was Brittany's tongue. Said girl wasted no time and dove right into Santana's slick heat.

"Oh fuck!" Santana hollered.

Brittany circled her tongue around Santana's clit causing the girl to push down harder. Brittany then began fiercely sucking on the engorged nub and slipped a finger into Santana's ass.

"Shit, baby don't stop!" Santana cried.

Quinn bit her lip almost drawing blood at the sight. Whenever she secretly watched Santana and Brittany fuck they tried to be subtle but this was a whole new level of sex. She could hardly take it and the drenched chair was proof of that.

"Right there baby, I'm so close!" Santana exclaimed.

Santana rocked her hips on Brittany's mouth and leaned back to ride her finger. She could hardly see straight but she needed to touch her girlfriend as well. With her now free hand she blindly found Brittany's waiting hole and plunged two fingers deep inside her. Brittany began to writhe beneath her only adding to the pleasure of riding her face and caused Santana to climax.

Brittany lapped up as much of Santana's juices as she could, letting the brunette come down from her blissful high.

Quinn was now squirming in her seat, her pussy throbbing with want.

"Please, I can't take this anymore." She whined.

Santana was still in a haze and couldn't answer so Brittany took the lead this time.

"Okay Quinn, I'll let you play but you have to let me do whatever I want to you." Brittany said sweetly sitting directly on Quinn's thigh. They both moaned on contact and Brittany began to grind slowly on Quinn's leg.

"Yes, anything you want just please fuck me!"

After humping Quinn's leg a little longer the taller blonde got up and walked over the Santana's closet where they kept their toy chest. She reached inside until she found her favorite toy and skipped back over to her friend. Quinn's eyes went wide at what was in her friend's hand and she was a bit scared at what was about to happen next. Santana had finally gotten out of her sex induced high and walked over to Quinn and Brittany. She smirked at Brittany's choice and quickly began to uncuff Quinn.

Santana helped Quinn out of her top and quickly disposed of her bra sucking on her neck in the process. Santana guided her to the bed before heading to the closet. Quinn looked back at Brittany and the toy she had in her hand with apprehension.

"I-I don't know if I can handle that." She stuttered.

"Don't worry sweetie this isn't all for you." Brittany said trying to soothe away the other girl's fears.

Brittany held in her hand a bright red double headed dildo. It's no surprise Quinn was nervous so she slowly began to insert the toy into herself. After a few inches were buried deep into Brittany's center she climbed on the bed and spread Quinn's legs.

"You're so wet Q." Brittany said excitedly.

She then began to run the tip of the dildo up and down Quinn's wet folds causing the other girl to shudder.

"Don't tease Britt." Quinn uttered weakly but Brittany ignored the request.

She slowly circled Quinn's clit with the head of the dildo and dragged it down painstakingly slow to her entrance. Finally having enough fun teasing the pleading girl Brittany shoved the dildo into her cunt.

"Oh God!" Quinn yelled, not expecting the sudden penetration.

Brittany didn't waste any time and quickly began to pump in and out of Quinn. Both girls were moaning uncontrollably at the gratifying sensations Brittany's motions were causing. With every thrust Quinn and Brittany grew closer and closer to orgasm. Quinn thought nothing could ever feel this good until Brittany hoisted her up into the air and started to drive the toy deeper into her core.

"Fuck, Brittany I can't take anymore!" Quinn screamed the pleasure overwhelming her.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet." Santana replied, fixing herself behind Quinn before immersing the 7 inch stap on into Quinn's ass.

"Oh dios que Quinn es tan fuerte!" Santana roared in Spanish loving just how tight Quinn was.

"Fuck! Stop I can't take it, it's too much!" Quinn shouted but he body said different. She was now grabbing Brittany her nails leaving marks up and down her back from the intense pleasure.

"Come for us Q." Santana breathed out in a heady tone.

Quinn couldn't take much more of this assault on her body. They were making her see stars and igniting fires in places she never knew she had. It was an onslaught of pleasure mixed with pain that sent her into overdrive until finally she came hard. Brittany was soon to follow having been on the brink of orgasm for the better part on the night. While both blondes came down from their high Santana finished herself of with her favorite vibrator.

"Ay dios mio" Santana said writhing on the bed next to, two wiped out girls.

She was about to come when she felt a mouth on her lower lips only to find Brittany sucking her clit again. To her surprise Quinn grabbed her head and crashed their lips together while she tumbled into oblivion.

"I love the way you taste San." Both blondes admitted in unison which caused them to giggle at their unexpected twin moment.


End file.
